


Princesa Heylin

by minimamente



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Cliches de telenovela mexicana por ratos, M/M, Multi, Padre soltero Jack Spicer, Probable drama de telenovela, Problemas de paternidad, Violacion de menor de edad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: Había pocas cosas que le sorprendían al príncipe heylin, siendo su existencia tan longeva tenía el privilegio de haber presenciado gran parte de la historia de la humanidad y del mundo con sus propios ojos. Fue testigo de guerras, caída de reinos e imperios, la construcción otros, el nacimiento de los así llamados importantes figuras en la historia, vio cuando en el mundo las creaturas mágicas, no solo los dragones, andaban por la tierra con más frecuencia que como lo era ahora, basiliscos, unicornios y diversas creaturas que ahora solo podían ser conocidos por relatos e historias él las vio.Chase Young en sí mismo era una existencia que sorprendía a cualquiera.Por lo que sí, Chase podía decir que actualmente existían pocas cosas que le sorprendieran.Jamás imagino que alguien como Jack Spicer, el patético gusano, lo llegaría a sorprender alguna vez.Nada más y nada menos que con un hecho que jamás se le hubiera imaginado o relacionado con el adolecente de gabardina negra y googles amarillos.Un bebé.Jack Spicer tenía un bebé.





	1. I

I

Había pocas cosas que le sorprendían al príncipe heylin, siendo su existencia tan longeva tenía el privilegio de haber presenciado gran parte de la historia de la humanidad y del mundo con sus propios ojos. Fue testigo de guerras, caída de reinos e imperios, la construcción otros, el nacimiento de los así llamados importantes figuras en la historia, vio cuando en el mundo las creaturas mágicas, no solo los dragones, andaban por la tierra con más frecuencia que como lo era ahora, basiliscos, unicornios y diversas creaturas que ahora solo podían ser conocidos por relatos e historias él las vio.

Chase Young en sí mismo era una existencia que sorprendía a cualquiera.

Por lo que sí, Chase podía decir que actualmente existían pocas cosas que le sorprendieran.

Jamás imagino que alguien como Jack Spicer, el patético gusano, lo llegaría a sorprender alguna vez.

Nada más y nada menos que con un hecho que jamás se le hubiera imaginado o relacionado con el adolecente de gabardina negra y googles amarillos.

Un bebé.

Jack Spicer tenía un bebé.

Pero regresemos un poco al pasado, al momento que lo cambio todo.

Los Spicer eran una familia muy adinerada, su fortuna era una de las más grandes en Asia, por eso es que no era de extrañar que gente tratara de acercarse a ellos para ganar su favor, en el mundo de los negocios pocos son considerados realmente amigos y mucho menos sinceros, a pesar que la mansión Spicer se llenara de personas en las fiestas que daban pocos eran los que estaban ahí por aprecio a la compañía de los magnates de exportaciones y comercio.

Jack lo sabía, por eso detestaba ir a esas fiestas, o la gente se acercaba a él con sonrisas hipócritas tratando de ser su “amigo” o sacarle algo de información de la compañía de sus padres, o lo miraba como no encajara en el medio ambiente tan sofisticado de la fiesta cosa que era cierto, jamás se sintió cómodo en esa clase de reuniones, no le interesaba socializar y prefería encerrarse en su laboratorio o ir a buscar un wu, pero no siempre podía escapar de estos encuentros sociales que organizaban sus padres.

El último que asistió sería el que más detestaría en su vida y culparía y agradecería un poco a sus padres por ello.

Como ya se dijo Jack normalmente evitaba y lograba no ir a las fiestas de sus padres incluso si estas eran llevadas a cabo en la mansión en donde él se encontraba o estaba presente en su hogar, sus padres a lo largo de los años dejaron de insistirle que asistiera a estos eventos en parte porque era muy terco y porque Jack sabía que sus padres se sentían más cómodos si este no interactuaba tanto con sus importantes invitados con todas sus “excentridades”, ambos padres esperaban que cuando se le pasara la “etapa” de gótico y encerrarse en su laboratorio pudiera ser material para sus fiestas y reuniones sociales.

Pero no siempre se podía cumplir lo que uno deseara; los Spicer daban grandiosas fiestas, hombres importantes de negocio de todo el mundo asistían, y también grandes figuras políticas, más que socializar era una demostración de poder y de influencias que tenía la familia Spicer, que reflejaban una imagen de grandes empresarios, excelentes socialites y una FAMILIA poderosa, es en eso último en lo que debían esforzarse un poco más, ya que no podían ser familia si en todos los eventos un miembro de ellos faltaba siempre a las fiestas o reuniones aun si era un adolecente excéntrico.

Así que ahí estaba Jack Spicer, obligado y amenazado con quitarle su mesada o cuidar a su primita de nuevo para asistir a una de esas fiestas de sus padres, sus googles amarillos, su gabardina negra vieja y degastada, incluso sus preciadas botas y guantes dejados en su habitación para vestir un traje negro hecho a la medida, con gemelos de puños de plata con el logo Spicer en su camisa, mocasines a juego y una estúpida corbata, incluso había tenido que aplacar su cabello y no usar su delineador porque según su madre esta era una reunión seria y no fiesta de disfraces.

Era irónico lo dicho por su madre, en esos momentos vistiendo toda ese atuendo formal y elegante se sentía que estuviera usando un disfraz en realidad que cuando usaba su ropa diaria, y en cierta forma lo era, porque no era como los demás herederos de las demás familias de magnates o políticos que también asistían a esa fiesta, no quería heredar realmente la compañía aunque si el dinero para planes a futuro, no asistía a estas reuniones para comenzar relaciones que le ayudarían en su supuesto futuro en el mundo de los negocios y definitivamente no presumía su apellido como si tenerlo ya era como tener una placa pegada en la frente que dijera a los demás que debían besarles el culo; no lo malinterpreten, estaba orgulloso de su nombre, porque sonaba genial y según la historia familiar contada por su abuela hubo personas interesantes en ella, pero él quería hacerse un nombre propio, no ser reconocido por ser el hijo de los “Spicer” sino por ser JACK SPICER, el genio del mal que algún día conquistaría al mundo.

Por eso mismo aunque había ocasiones de personas que se le acercaban lo miraban con burla o desprecio, ya que según ellos lo podían tener todo cuando creciera pero era demasiado “raro”, “un desperdicio que el heredero de los Spicer fuera un fenómeno”, “demasiado excéntrico”, “infantil”, entre muchas otras cosas que Jack estaba seguro que esos estirados pensaran.

Tal vez por eso era tan bueno con los insultos, prácticamente creciendo con ellos de manera directa o indirectamente tirados a él. Chase, Wuya, los tontos Xioling jamás fueron los primeros en insultarle o restregarle en la cara sus defectos.

La noche iba más que aburrida, sino fuera por la copa ocasional de vino que lograba tomar de los camareros que pasaban a lo largo de la fiesta sería más que insoportable.

Una de las pocas ventajas en esas fiestas era el alcohol y que los camareros no pidieran tu credencial o cuestionaran que fueras menor de edad, mucho menos si eras el hijo de los anfitriones de dicha fiesta; Jack en realidad no era un mal bebedor, que hubiera tenido tan poca supervisión en gran parte de su vida le había dando una gran libertad para experimentar y probar experiencias nuevas, lo que se traduce a que cuando le entro curiosidad llego a asaltar el armario de licores de la cocina y cuando quería probar cosas menos sofisticadas que los vinos y champaña o el escoces que en dicho armario se encontraba había salido de antro un par de veces y crear una identificación falsa o sobornar al gorila de la puerta para entrar y probar cerveza barata o el vodka con algún jugo de fruta dulce.

No era estúpido, sabía lo que el alcohol en exceso podía hacer y Jack apreciaba suficiente a su neuronas para volverse un adicto a este o a cualquier otra sustancia adictiva además del café, aunque si tuvo un par de resacas en sus primeras experiencias y si decidía probar algo más fuerte prefería hacerlo en la intimidad de su casa en lugar de algún baño de mala muerte como había visto a algunos hacer.

Tenía 16, casi 17, sabía lo que quería en la vida pero eso no quería que no pudiera experimentar un poco y cometer algunos errores.

Ahora regresando a la fiesta.

La aburrida fiesta.

Ya había atendido los intentos de conversación de algunos socios menores de la compañía Spicer, respondió sus preguntas sobre la bolsa, planes de marketing e inversiones como un profesional, dejándolos con la boca abierta y callando a más de uno, pasaba a menudo que quisieran “ponerlo a prueba”, como ellos dirían, para ver qué tan preparado estaba (ponerlo en ridículo querían ellos, él lo sabía) y Jack siempre los dejaba callados, si podía armar un robot con los ojos cerrados prácticamente, responder esas preguntas era pan comido, además antes de los wu estudio tácticas militares, políticas, economía y demás materia para planes de conquista mundial que no implicaran magia y que se realizaran a la vieja escuela.

La mayoría de la gente olvidaba que era un genio, sino por su edad, aspecto o su forma de ser, porque creían al ser el niño “mimado” de los Spicer no le interesaría ese tipo de cosas.

Y hablando de gente que le subestimaba, había una figura fémina que no le había quitado el ojo en toda la noche, no precisamente interesada en su atractivo, aunque feo no era, pero estaba más interesada en la jugosa cuenta bancaria que representaban los Spicer y el medio en que pudiera conseguirlo por medio por el único hijo de la familia. 

Simone de La Fontaine era la típica hija mimada de papi y mami, su familia era de Francia pero habían emigrado por cuestiones de negocios a China, decisión tomada por sus padres pensando que su negocio de exportación de telas y la casa de diseño de moda de su madre sería un éxito rotundo en continente asiático, lo cual así fue, o al menos así lo era los primeros años que llegaron, el negocio familiar se mantenía relativamente estable, pero los continuos derroches de dinero de toda la familia incluida ella habían llevado a la fortuna familiar a la ruina, tenían ahora más deudas que dinero, y aunque esto se había podido disimular por un tiempo no significaba que esto pudiera ser duradero a largo plazo.

A sus 21 años Simone jamás había trabajado en su vida, y se negaba rotundamente a dejar su costísimo estilo de vida solo porque el dinero empezó a escasear en la familia, y si sus padres no podían arreglar este inconveniente, ella encontraría la manera de arreglarlo al menos para ella.

De hecho ya lo había estado haciendo este último año, saliendo y acostándose con algunos de los ex socios de su padre, todos hombres mucho mayores que ella que le cumplirían sus caprichos solo por fingir algunos orgasmos o hacerles creer que una hermosa joven como ella pudiera sentir la más leve atracción por ellos, pero con el tiempo era fastidioso tener que esperar a que ellos tuvieran que acceder a comprarle cosas o darle dinero, y algunos podían ser demasiado fastidiosos o controladores en algunos aspectos, siendo que ella prefería tener el control de las cosas.

En estos casos nada mejor que pedirle consejo a una madre, y Simone era así imagínense la mujer que le dio a luz, su inteligente consejo fue: “consíguete un marido que puedas manejar y que te de todo el dinero que quieras”. 

Simone no quería casarse tan joven, pero con el matrimonio tenía el beneficio de que todos los bienes de su marido pasarían a ella también, tarjetas bancarias incluidas y el divorcio al final siempre era una opción. Entre más lo pensaba no le parecía mala idea, pero ninguno de sus antiguos amantes tenía una cuenta bancaria que satisfacerla todos su caprichos en consideración de ella, ella siempre quería lo mejor, y lo mejor era un Spicer.

Por un momento pensó en seducir al señor Spicer, después de todo ella era mucho más hermosa y joven que su actual esposa, pero la vieja bruja rara vez lo dejaba solo, incluso trabajaban en la misma oficina en su compañía y lo acompañaba a todos sus viajes, pero cuando se enteró que tenían un hijo, apunto a por él.

Es por eso que se encontraba en esa fiesta, acompañaba a sus padres y aunque recibía elogios y coqueteos de varios hombres, mayores y jóvenes, tendría que dejar la diversión a un lado por el momento para concentrarse en atrapar al joven Jack Spicer.

Que el chico fuera algunos años más joven que ella la motivo más, sería fácil de manipular y entrenar, además, los bobos adolecentes solo tenían una cosa en mente según ella y a ella no le molestaba dárselo o creer que le daría sexo si eso hacía que obedeciera sus caprichos.

Pero la noche no iba como quería, el mocoso era todo un ser arisco y antisocial, incluso cuando paso frente a sus narices luciendo su generoso escote ni la volteo a ver, esta noche al menos debía ser perfecta para seducirlo, pero Jack Spicer no parecía estar interesado en nada en especial en esa fiesta.

No pensó que tendría que llegar tan pronto a esta parte del plan, pero conociendo lo esquivo y con la poca frecuencia con la que se le veía en sociedad al adolecente tendría que usar su haz bajo la manga.

Mamá siempre decía que los hombres podían ser volubles con sus amantes, pero con la madre de sus hijos siempre sabían darles su lugar.


	2. II

II

El escándalo, su imagen, lo que diría la gente, la prensa, los chismes, es lo que pareció que se concentraban más sus padres en ese momento que en preguntar cómo se sentía Jack en esos momentos.

No recordaba del todo que había pasado aquella noche, pero estaba seguro que lo habían drogado, el mareo y la garganta seca no era de resaca al despertar sino de una droga que le dieron de beber en su bebida, estaba seguro.

De los pocos fragmentos que recordaba aquella noche fue la voz de una mujer, ninguna conocida en verdad, no era Wuya, Ashley o alguna de las esposas de los socios importantes de sus padres. Manos sujetándolo, guiándolo, no le gusto ese toque por su cuerpo, el frio de su ropa al ser quitada, las palabras dichas le daban asco al recordarlas.

“Shhh ven, ten pondré en un lugar cómodo”  
“Yo te guiare”   
“No eres tan pequeño como pensé”

Despertó en una de las tantas habitaciones de invitados de la mansión, desnudo en la cama y sintiéndose realmente mal, sucio y perdido a pesar de estar en su propia casa. Cuando su mente logro aclararse un poco no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de lo que había pasado anoche.

Fue violado.

Si fuera otro adolecente idiota quizás hubiera estado feliz de haber tenido sexo aquella noche, si hubiera sido otra persona no le hubiera haber perdido su virginidad en estas circunstancias, pero no era como otras personas, y para él fue una total violación.

No era mojigato o tradicionalista, pero esperaba que su primera vez o cualquier relación sexual que llegara a tener en la vida fuera con su consentimiento, y en este caso le quitaron incluso la opción de decir no al drogarlo.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Sus padres? Ya nadie estaba en la casa cuando logro salir de la habitación seguramente en uno de sus tantos viajes de negocio o placer; ¿debía denunciarlo? Trato de llamar a la policía pero el imbécil que lo atendió por teléfono dijo que no estaba bromas, al parecer que alguien llamara diciendo que era una víctima de violación y más siendo un hombre que alegaba que fue una mujer desconocida quien se aprovechó no era tomado en serio por la policía. 

Le había tomado mucho tiempo reunir el coraje para denunciar por teléfono y si así actuaban las malditas autoridades no estando en persona no quería ni saber cómo actuarían en persona. Mando a llamar a todos sus Jack Bots para hacerse cargo de la limpieza de la mansión y del cuarto en que despertó, quería quemas las sabanas, la casa entera si era necesario para dejar de sentir esta horrible sensación de impotencia y asco, pero aún era muy consciente de su entorno, en su lugar mando guardar la ropa de cama y la ropa que uso en la fiesta para tratar de buscar pistas el mismo.

Encontraría a esa puta y la haría pagar mil veces más lo que le había hecho.

Para suerte de Jack no tuvo que esperar mucho para encontrarla, ya que ella un mes después misma apareció en la empresa Spicer exigiendo a sus padres la muy descarada que se hiciera cargo del hijo que estaba esperando.

Y como sus padres, importantes personas de negocios que cuidaban muy bien su imagen corporativa, publica y personal, pensaron más en el escándalo que llevaría el hecho que una mujer dijera que estaba embarazada de su único hijo en lugar de ir con este directamente a aclarar las cosas y como habían sucedido.

¡Incluso sus padres habían comentado la idea de un matrimonio para guardar las apariencias!

Sus propios padres, quienes se supone que debían pensar primero en él estaban más preocupados por ellos mismos y sus negocios.

Fue así que en su desesperación llegando a un punto culmine trato de reunir el poco coraje que aún le quedaba y pedir ayuda.

No había hablado con ella cerca de cinco años cuando sus padres se habían peleado con ella, no es que lo haya intentado pero había esa amenaza no dicha que debía estar del lado de parte de sus padres o le quitarían su apoyo, pero ya no dependería de ellos, ya no quería saber nada de ellos si pensaron primero en la idea de una boda a preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado con esa tal “Simone”.

Pensó que no contestaría al primer intento, pero contrario de sus expectativas su llamada fue respondida al primer intento y por ella misma.

-¿Diga?- una voz que había extrañado tanto contesto al otro lado de la línea, la misma que le contaba historias de guerra, dictadores, piratas y guerreros inmortales antes de irse a dormir, aunque en esos momentos tenía cierta frialdad en su tono.

-¿Abuela? Soy Jack-

-¿Jack? ¿Mi Jack?- la frialdad en su voz desapareció para ser suplantada por asombro.

-Si abuela, soy tu Jack-

-Oh mi niño, ha sido tanto tiempo sin escuchar tú voz-

-Igualmente abuela-

-¿Y a que debo esta grata sorpresa?-

-Yo… siento no haberte contactado antes-

-Sabes que nunca me enojaría contigo Jack, puedo imaginar las razones del porque no has venido a visitarme o llamado antes. Pero lo que no se es la razón de esta llamada-

-Abuela, yo realmente necesito ayuda-

-… abuela siempre estará ahí para ti mi Jack. Ahora cuéntame que es lo que te pasa- 

Había lecciones que le había inculcado su abuela desde su más tierna infancia, desde cumplir tus metas aun si tenías que destruir o pisotear obstáculos o competencia para lograrlo, a que debías tener cuidado en quien confiar, tal vez en eso ultimo había fallado Jack al confiar en una bruja como Wuya o con sus tentativas de alianza con sus secuaces villanos, pero la abuela no había tenido la oportunidad de terminar sus enseñas, pero la que consideraba principal y más importante para ella era hacerle saber que ella siempre estaría a él para ayudarle en emergencias o no, coartadas o consejos para deshacerse de alguien incluidas, pero que le hubiera llamado después de todos esos años aun sabiendo las posibles amenazas de sus padres si lo hacía significaba que era un asunto muy importante.

Jack con un nudo en la garganta le conto lo que le había pasado, sacar las palabras de su pecho fue desgarrador, la vergüenza y rabia le asfixiaba pero necesitaba contarle todo, necesitaba saber que alguien ahí afuera le escuchaba al menos una vez en su vida.

Al terminar no espero nada, ya había recibido indiferencia al tratar hablar con sus padres y burlas de las supuestas autoridades que se encargaban de mantener el orden en este asqueroso mundo, al menos su abuela lo había escuchado hasta el final cuando su voz se quebró y era mucho más de lo que cualquiera había hecho por el en mucho tiempo.

-Oh mi Jack, abuela te ayudara- las palabras salieron suaves, pero eran un juramente tan inquebrantable como el hierro.

Por una parte esta no era una plática que se debía tener por teléfono, pero quizás fue lo mejor, porque en esos momentos Bedelia Spicer tenía una expresión que asustaría a los mismísimo demonios.

Fue así que la abuela instruyó a su nieto a no hacerle caso a sus padres y no aceptar las decisiones que estos tomasen o llegar a firmar cualquier cosa ya conociendo a su hijo y nuera a profundidad, por lo que Spicer se la paso encerrado en su sótano laboratorio evitando a sus padres mucho más que cualquier otra ocasión en su vida, especialmente cuando los escucho murmurar sobre reuniones y arreglos con los abogados en los que debería estar presente.

Jamás imagino que tendría que utilizar su nuevo sistema de seguridad en el laboratorio, pensado en resistir algunos ataques de mojes guerreros y quizás un par de arrebatos de seres sobrenaturales, no para evitar que sus padres lo trataran de llevar junto a la mujer que le había hecho tanto daño.

Fue con una cierra en la mano que encontró a su hijo y nuera tratando de abrir el sótano de la mansión Bedelia, había un par de martillos y palas rotos en el piso en claros intentos fallidos de abrir la puerta, su hijo, ya todo un hombre adulto, se quedó pálido al notar su presencia cosa que la complació.

-¿Madre? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Joshua Spicer estaba más que sorprendido al ver a su madre de pie delante de ellos, después de su última “platica” no pensaba llegar a verla sino hasta sus momentos finales y quizás ni eso.

-¿Esa es la forma de recibir a tu madre? Creí haberte educado mejor-

-No, si, es… te creíamos en Irlanda-

-Y ahí me encontraba como bien sabes, hasta que escuche que mi querido Jack se encontraba en problemas-

-¡¿Problemas?! Es lo de menos, tal vez ya se habrá enterado si está aquí pero me apena decirle que Jackie embarazo a una chica- intervino Evangeline Spicer, la madre de Jack y esposa de Joshua. 

-Si tuvieran dos dedos de frente como para aprender a escuchar a mi nieto y no solo dedicarse a los negocios sabrían lo que en realidad, Jack no embarazaría a alguien a propósito o por descuido a menos que realmente lo quisiera-

-Pero lo hiso, y es hora que se haga responsable-

-¿Al menos se molestaron en escuchar su versión de los hechos o solo pararon a pensar en lo que diría la gente porque su hijo embarazo a una mujer fuera del matrimonio como si estuviéramos en la época victoriana? Ya saben que estamos en el siglo XXI ¿verdad?-

Solo Bedelia podía mesclar tan bien el desprecio, la burla, sarcasmo y elegancia al hablar, su nuera e hijo se quedaron callados, ya que sabían que cualquier cosa que intentaran decir no serviría ya que era más que seguro que la mujer ya sabía la respuesta, ella siempre parecía saber la respuesta.

-Mandamos a hacer una prueba de ADN al feto, salió positivo. ¿Qué otra explicación hay entonces?-

-Violación-

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es mucho más escandaloso-

-Sí, especialmente cuando tu hijo fue la víctima- corto Bedelia la línea de pensamientos tan cortos de mente de su hijo. Era vergonzoso que su propio hijo no pensara en todas las posibilidades por el solo.

-¿…Jack?-

-Sé que Simone es unos años mayor pero…-

-Violo a tu propio hijo frente a tus narices en una de tus estúpidas fiestas; ¿Qué te enseñe de seguridad? guardias y no solo camareros, solo invitar a gente selecta y cuidadosamente seleccionada, no a medio mundo sin si quiera revisar sus antecedentes o posibles intenciones tratando de acercarte a ti, no importa lo poderoso que seas siempre habrá escoria que tratara de arruinar tus planes o aprovecharte de tu fortuna- con cada palabra que salía de su boca su mirada se volvía más severa.

Los Spicer eran ricos y tenían poder pero no eran ajenos a los problemas que posiblemente podrían tener con la grandeza que tenían. Bedelia junto a su fallecido marido habían logrado mantenerse en la cima empresarial y amasado su riqueza con esos conocimientos en claro, además había dos partes de su negocio, la que la vida pública conocía, una empresa exitosa de exportaciones y la parte que su hijo negó a heredar queriendo una vida más “segura” para su familia.

Tal vez por eso que Joshua se había vuelto tan ingenuo en opinión de Bedelia.

-Ahora yo me encargare de Jack-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:
> 
> ¿Voy algo rápido? Creo que fui algo rápido con el inicio de este cap, pero bueno. También quería tocar el tema de la violación, sé que muchas llegamos a bromear o a fantasear en este medio del yaoi, slash o BL con este tema o torcedura como quieran llamarle, pero al final existen hombres que sufren de esto la tienen un poco más difícil que las mujeres, muchos de ellos no denuncian por vergüenza u orgullo, vi en la ley y orden que algunas autoridades han alegado anteriormente que no hay violación como tal si el hombre se erecta y eyacula (orgasmos, o reacciones naturales del cuerpo cuando se estimula) ya que es una “clase de consentimiento” lo cual lleva a muchos hombres a no hablar de su situación, también porque hay gente que no es capaz de creer que por ser “hombres” puedan ser violados.


	3. III

III

Grandes cambios a veces empiezan con cosas pequeñas.

Jack siempre había sido… Jack, para los ojos de las personas que le conocían, a veces un peón, a veces un rival, el primer rival que tuvieron los monjes xioling, algunos lo veían menos que eso, un gusano, y quizás por eso rara vez lo tomaban en serio, rara vez notaban un cambio en la irritante, egocéntrica y caótica personalidad de Jack.

Aunque hubo ciertas cosas, como que estaba más irritable en los duelos o no festejaba tanto si llegaba a ganar; un dia cuando le toco pelear contra Kimiko no tardo ni un minuto en perder y eso que la chica solo habia tenido que darle un golpe que no fue el mas fuerte de ella, apenas un puñetazo, un “toque” y el habia caído de la plataforma que se habia formado perdiendo el juego. Nadie le vio extrañeza aunque lo anotaron en un record personal de que tan rápido habían derrotado al pelirrojo a pesar que este no era tan verdadera competencia en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. 

Pero si se ubieran tomado la molestia habían visto que aquel “toque” o “golpe” le había afectado, y no solo era la derrota lo que lo puso de mal genio o trastornado.

Un “toque” de una mujer.

Ya no se juntaba tanto con Wuya, aunque esta tampoco lo buscaba a menos que quisiera que hiciera algo para su beneficio, pero tampoco se acercaba en los duelos a ella para que pelearan juntos contra los xioling si habia una oportunidad de haber ventaja.

Eran cosas que si no ponías atención, pasan desapercividas.

Y luego empezó a faltar. 

Aparte de los guerreros xioling, Jack era el que trataba de asistir a los duelos sin falta, con algunas excepciones, pero desde los comienzos él estuvo ahí, al menos casi siempre, y a veces representaba un verdadero problema, o traía nuevos rivales a la lucha intencionalmente o no, y su presencia, irritante y molesta para algunos, estaba presente.

Fue gradual, no de un momento a otro, quizás por eso tardaron en darse cuenta, lo cual fue días, luego semanas, hasta que antes de darse cuenta habían transcurrido algunos cuantos meses.

Y fue más por la monotonía en la que había caído su rutina y cierto momento de aburrimiento que se dieron cuenta que algo o más bien alguien faltaba.

-Ah estado muy tranquilo últimamente- comento Kimiko dejando de lado por un momento su teléfono.

-Dirás aburrido- dijo Raimundo recargado en una de las paredes del patio del templo.

-Nuestro éxito constante es prueba de nuestro mejoramiento en nuestro entrenamiento. Una prueba de que nos estamos volviendo excelente dragones xioling- Omi estaba practicante movimientos saltando de un lado a otro mientras decía eso. La racha de victorias en los duelos había inflamado su ego, que de por si era fácil de afectar al ser aun un niño.

-No niego que ha sido pan comido vencer a Wuya en los últimos enfrentamientos, pero ha sido ella solamente últimamente. Y sin magia esa vieja bruja es tan fácil de atrapar como un pez dentro de una red-

-¿Pero al estar dentro de una red no significa que ya está atrapado el pez?-

-Es una forma de decir Omi, como pan comido-

-Es fácil atrapar un pez con una buena carnada, el pan podría funcionar-

-No estamos hablando de pesca, estamos hablando que esto está demasiado tranquilo y aburrido-

-Rai tiene razón, no niego que entre más sencillo se vuelva nuestro trabajo sería mejor. Pero si lo piensa esto podría ser incluso sospechoso, como la calma antes de la tormenta- dijo Kimiko.

-Exacto, algo falta- Raimundo se enderezo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-O más bien quien. Ah sido un tiempo desde que no hemos sabido nada de Spicer o sus planes, es agradable no tener que lidiar con esa sabandija, pero seguramente está tramando algo mientras no hemos sabido nada de él- Clay no creía que alguien como Spicer se quedara tranquilo por tanto tiempo así como así, seguramente tramaba algo.

-Muy buena idea Clay, es mejor idea ir a ver que está tramando Spicer en estos momentos y detenerle-

-Yo no dije eso Rai-

-Raimundo tiene razón, la mejor forma de estar preparado para una batalla es saber que planea tu enemigo- Omi secundo al chico latino.

Kimiko que también se encontraba ahora curiosa por la idea de saber que planeaba Jack Spicer decidió apoyar la idea, y Clay pensó al final que no haría nada de malo en echar un vistazo.

Fue así que montando a Dojo llegaron a la propiedad de la mansión Spicer, un casa moderna que contrastaba con el campo que lo rodeaba y ni se diga el templo xioling en el que todos ellos residían. 

No siendo la primera vez que entraban a casa de Jack lograron abrir una de las puertas y escabuirse adentro, más que monjes xioling parecían ninjas pensando evitar cualquier robot sirviente o vigía que hubiera cerca, y al llegar al sótano pensando que toda esa táctica había sido un éxito, se dieron cuenta que en realidad había sido un desperdicio porque a quien buscaban o incluso todas sus cosa de laboratorio no se encontraban en el sótano laboratorio, que ahora parecía un sótano común y corriente.

-¿Qué rayos paso aquí?-

-Esta todo…-

-Limpio-

Cuando llegaban a venir al laboratorio de Jack era como entrar a la escena del científico malvado de una película, con sus grandes módems para su computadora, su mesa de trabajo siempre llena de partes mecánica o herramientas, incluso había manchas de aceite o alguna extremidad robótica en el piso, pero ahora no había nada de eso, quizás un par de tornillos en el piso, pero aparte de eso todo, incluso las manchas de aceite, habían desaparecido.

-Esto n parece ser una remodelación-

-Aquí nadie esta re mordiendo algo Kimiko, ni siquiera un raton-

-Remodelación Omi, cuando alguien cambia de muebles y decoración la casa-

-¿Hay gente que hace eso? En el templo conservamos los muebles de hace cien años y siguen funcionando perfectamente-

-Claro, con razón dormimos tan bien. Dormimos sobre un colchón de cien años-

-Exacto Raimundo-

-En serio debemos ya enseñarte que es sarcasmo Omi- 

-Lo importante no es eso ahora Rai, sino donde esta Jack Spicer-

-Tal parece que se mudó Kimiko- Clay empezó a recorrer el sótano, sin todos aquellos artefactos que Spicer tenía el espacio era realmente amplio.

Era simple, una idea que cualquiera puede hacer en un día, pero la simpleza y coherencia de esa idea les parece absurda.

Jack Spicer, ¿mudándose?

No eran amigos, ni aliados, eso estaba claro, pero que desapareciera sin aviso sin que ellos se dieran cuenta…

-Seguro es un truco. Te crees muy listo Spicer ¡¿no es así?!- Raimundo comienza a inspeccionar las paredes y el suelo, como si esperara encontrar algo oculto o fuera de lugar en estos, una pared falsa, un dispositivo, algo que diga a simple vista “Falso” o “trampa”, pero solo es concreto, algo de polvo, y unos cuantos tornillos olvidados en el suelo.

-Iré a buscar su habitación- Dice Kimiko subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Sabes dónde es su cuarto?- preguntan los demás.

-Ni idea, pero ahí deben estar sus objetos personales- 

Kimiko está segura que aunque el sótano esta vacío la habitación de Jack no, ahí guarda su ropa, sus cosas personales, pero si realmente conociera Jack sabría que sobre esas cosas el muchacho aprecia su laboratorio, por lo que la pequeña migaja de esperanza de encontrarlo ahí termina por aplastarse cuando revisa cada habitación hasta encontrar una completamente vacía. En las paredes hay marcas de cinta adhesiva, seguramente usada para colgar posters o quizás planos, la alfombra de color negro se encuentra algo hundida en algunas partes donde seguramente anteriormente descansaron algunos muebles, revisa el armario que es casi tan grande como un pequeño cuarto, y ahí solo ve una caja de cartón etiquetada como ropa regalada de mamá, al abrirla ve ropa elegante, camisetas coloridas, camisas blancas y algunos pantalones de vestir, pero nada del estilo de Spicer si no algo más que una madre quisiera que su hijo usara.

En la primera planta Omi también recorre la casa, la nota demasiado quieta y silenciosa, ya no se molesta en esconder su presencia ya que se dio cuenta que no hay ningún robot cuidándola.

Media hora después todos están afuera, Dojo los había esperado afuera tomando el sol y al verlos todos con caras tan largar no puede evitar preguntar.

-¿Por qué se ven tan tristes muchachos?- 

¿Tristes?

-No estamos tristes Dojo, solo nos dimos cuenta que Jack Spicer se mudó al parecer- Raimundo es el primero en retomar su pose confiada negándose a creer que por un momento se vio triste hace unos escasos segundos.

-¿Cuándo?-

-No lo sabemos Dojo, al menos ya sabemos la razón por la cual no lo habíamos visto en los duelos últimamente. Había estado ocupado mudándose- le responde Kimiko saltando a su lomo.

-Ya veo. Bueno muchachos, ya lo veremos en los duelos. Aunque siendo sinceros me siento más tranquilo al no tenerlo tan cerca del templo-

-Sí, una cosa menos que preocuparnos- Raimundo siguió a Kimiko y tomo asiento en el lomo del dragón.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no nos avisó?- Omi, pequeño e ingenuo Omi. 

De los cuatro era el más cercano a sentir algo similar al aprecio por el joven gótico, quizás porque fue su primera competencia en los duelos xioling, quizás porque aún era un niño pequeño con inocencia y era fácil para el apegarse a alguien, o quizás porque junto a sus mejores amigos, fue otro chico no tan cercano a su edad pero no un anciano monje en el templo, quizás no conscientemente lo veía como otra clase de compañero de juego aunque para Omi todo era entrenamiento y se tomaba muy en serio los duelos, aun así en su interior era un niño.

Que Jack se fuera así como así, no era agradable.

-Vamos pequeño vaquero, no creo que así de fácil deshacerse de Spicer. Esa sabandija es como hierba mala, muy difícil de deshacer de él-

-Tienes razón Clay, lo veremos pronto en un nuevo duelo, y le pateare el trasero- 

Sí, no era tan fácil deshacerse de Jack Spicer, esa sabandija seguramente estuvo ocupado con su mudanza y por eso no asistió a los enfrentamientos. 

Y en parte tenían razón, estar ocupado con mudanzas no te deja con mucho tiempo que desperdiciar. Pero los jóvenes no verían pronto a Jack, ya que no solo eso lo que absorbía el valioso tiempo del joven genio.


	4. 4

IV

La mansión en Irlanda era amplia y hermosa, de un aire antiguo pero equipada con lo más moderno a lo que respecta a instalaciones eléctricas, seguridad y electrodomésticos, su fachada podría decir que era una anticuada mansión en medio de la nada pero su interior era lujo y modernidad.

A Bedelia le gustaba así, incluso se podía decir que le encantaba ver las reacciones de los pocos invitados que llegaba a tener entrar por el vestíbulo y ser recibidos con una decoración que equilibraba lo moderno con las viejas decoraciones familiares, uno de sus más útiles sirvientes, uno de los primeros prototipos de robots de su querido Jack, se encargaba de recibir a la gente en la entrada y hacer algunas labores domésticas mientras también serbia de guarda espaldas en la casa.

Habían pasado años desde que Jack había ido a visitar a su abuela, y aunque no recordaba mucho de esta propiedad en específico ya que ella tenía varias a su nombre, reconocía la esencia de ella tan solo entrar por la puerta de entrada.

Cuando Bedelia declaro que se iba a hacer cargo de su nieto de ahora en adelante hablaba en serio, no importaba si era contra su hijo quien lucharía para obtener la custodia, con los mejores abogados y duras amenazas los papeles se firmaron y se les prohibió acercárseles a ella o su nieto mínimo hasta que demostraran ser dignos del apellido Spicer.

Su difunto le había heredado el apellido así como los negocios, y ella sabía perfectamente como ser uno aun así como si por sus venas corriera la sangre de esa familia. Ya que los Spicer eran inteligentes, líderes en los negocios y en el mundo empresarial, pero también astutos cual zorro y no se molestaban por nadie a excepción de su familia para lograr sus objetivos. 

Existían las empresas Spicer, que veía el público en general, y el negocio familiar Spicer, se alzaba en las sombras, desde contrabandear en el mercado negro, extorción a altos funcionarios, relacionarse y negociar con las altas familias del crimen y algo de espionaje para vender al mejor postor incluso.

Les habían llegado a llamar rastreros, traicioneros, desalmados y desleales, pero en los negocios no había nadie mejor que un Spicer. 

Bedelia dejo que instalara Jack su laboratorio en uno de los sótanos de la mansión, le dio la mejor de las habitaciones y le prometió que aplastaría a aquellas sabandijas que pensaron aprovecharse de una manera tan descarada ante él.

Sería como una de sus viejas clases, antes de que ella y su hijo se pelearan por enseñarle el negocio familiar a su Jack entre otras cosas.

-Podríamos asesinarlos, avergonzarlos y romperles el orgullo en sociedad, podríamos hacer tantas cosas con ellos mi Jack, pero primero hay que decidir qué hacer con el bebé. El feto ya está muy avanzado y legalmente no podría abortarlo en una clínica convencional… a menos que la llevemos a un doctor conocido mío- 

Estaban en la oficina de Bedelia en esos momentos, ambos sentados uno enfrente de otro. Podía ver como Jack se estremeció un poco en la mención tan cruda del aborto, comprensible, aún era joven y había pasado tanto tiempo con su hijo y nuera, o más bien, siendo descuidado por estos, con el tiempo y la guía adecuada aprendería a controlar sus reacciones en público, no a tener a una expresión de piedra todo el momento, sino a solo mostrar lo que quisiera proyectar para hacer más fácil la manipulación de las personas.

Jack miro a su abuela directo a los ojos, sabia cuando era una sugerencia o una orden lo que decía ella, y esto último era una sugerencia, no le impondría en este punto su abuela sus deseos sino que lo dejaba decidir qué acción tomar, le guiaría y ayudaría si era necesario, pero el tenía la libertad de decir la última palabra en esta ocasión, y era mucho más de lo que sus padres habían ofrecido desde que se enteraron de ese bebé.

Un bebé… su bebé.

-Yo… es niño es mío, y un Spicer. Esa perra planeaba atarme con ese niño, pero no la dejare, y menos que ella tenga algo mío, incluso si lo lleva en el vientre durante nueve meses o menos- dijo con total rencor el joven albino, sus ojos brillaban con rabia y tanto odio que hicieron sonreír a Bedelia.

-Muy bien Jack, entonces supongo que tendremos que adaptar una de las habitaciones para mi futuro bisnieto- 

Esa había sido una muy buena respuesta.

Debían prepararse para el nuevo integrante de la familia.

Siete meses después… 

Tal vez por un momento Simone pensó que tenía todos los asuntos en sus manos aun cuando no le habían confirmado que se casaría con Jack Spicer ya al término de su embarazo, su padre le había dicho que no se preocupara y que debía preocuparse solo de llevar el embarazo a término, pues si el producto salía mal todo el esfuerzo se iría a la basura.

Como Simone no quería pasar por el milagro de la vida que era dar a luz en carne propia, les dijo a sus doctores que quería una cesaría, la cual se programó un día jueves.

Al llegar al hospital todo resulto como debía de pasar, la llevaron al quirófano y al despertar ella ya tenía el vientre plano, solo que no despertó en una cama de hospital, y estaba atada a una cama de metal.

Simone quiso gritar pero se dio cuenta que no podía, quiso retorcerse pero tampoco podía, estaba plenamente consciente, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

¿Era esto acaso una pesadilla?

-No te preocupes, la droga que te suministraron solo te deja mover los ojos- dijo una voz de mujer al lado de ella, cuando el rostro de una vieja mujer se posó delante de ella Simone quiso gritarle, amenazarle, darle una bofetada.

¿No sabía acaso quien era ella?

-Debo admitir que la idea de Jack supero mis expectativas, pero claro, su mente llegaría a pensar en la mejor venganza después de todo- la mujer siguió hablando mientras encendía algunas luces, parecía que ahora caminaba alrededor de ella –aunque no es necesario que lo sepas, después de todo ya cumpliste con lo que tenías que hacer, lo único bueno de ti fue que diste a luz a una bebé muy sana- sonó una campana y los pasos de la mujer se alejaron –tus padres se unirán a ti pronto. Doctores, ya pueden extraer los órganos de este saco de carne- una puerta se abrió y la mujer se alejó.

Simone ahora estaba rodeada de varios doctores con cubre bocas.

¿Órganos? ¿Qué quiso decir?

Fue cuando el bisturí corto como cuchillo en mantequilla su piel y sintió el dolor que supo lo que estaba pasando. A ella le quitarían los órganos, aun estando consiente en medio de todo el proceso.

Maldita la hora en la que pensó meterse con un Spicer.

En la mansión de Irlanda un joven padre primerizo se encontraba por primera vez con su hija, en un principio no pensó que el afecto llegaría nacer por esa bebé producto de una violación, pero cuando la tubo en brazos y le encontró un inconfundible parecido con él y su abuela, gracias a dios no se parecía a la madre biológica, supo que había tenido una decisión correcta.

No era albina como él, pero tenía una tez pálida, unos rizos rubios en su pequeña cabeza y tenía la forma de sus ojos.

-Hola, ¿Cómo está mi pequeña princesa?-


	5. 5

V

A diferencia de los monjes que tardaron mucho en darse cuenta del cambio en la personalidad de Spicer o su desaparición, Chase logro notarlo casi desde el principio, aunque no le dio gran importancia o tomado la molestia de investigar la causa ya que era Spicer, un gusano que en el mejor de los casos era útil en la participación de alguno de sus planes, en la mayoría del tiempo era una molestia constante, y en el peor de los casos un dolor de cabeza.

No iba a negar que la inteligencia de Spicer era una de las mejores cualidades del autoproclamado genio, pero todo lo demás que tenía que ver con su persona era su defecto. 

No tenía entrenamiento en artes marciales y se atrevía a enfrentarse a los guerreros Xioling tan despreocupadamente; como Wuya sus lealtades podían cambiar para siempre favorecerle haciéndolo ser un ser engañoso y traicionero, aunque no era quien para decir que estaba mal traicionar a aliados debido a su propia historia personal, Spicer como Wuya siempre lo hacían con tan poco honor y cobardía que era simplemente despreciable para él, quizás era lo único que Wuya logro darle de enseñanza a su protegido; otro de los tantos aspectos negativos de Spicer era su ingenuidad, podía decirse y repetirse una y otra vez lo malvado que podía ser pero esa ingenuidad que lo hacía volver a confiar en hacer tratos con Wuya o cualquiera que le prometiera algo favorable llevaría a la perdición a cualquiera.

Aunque ese último aspecto fue lo que hiso darse cuenta del repentino cambio de carácter del autoproclamado genio del mal.

O en realidad fue Wuya echando pestes sobre Spicer y como la había expulsado de su mansión justo cuando tuvo la molestia para “invitarlo” a ser parte de uno de sus planes para ganarle a esos monjes Xioling según ella.

-Ese tonto se atrevió a usar a sus estúpidos pedazos de chatarra contra mí para echarme. ¿Puedes creerlo Chase?- 

Por su parte echaría a Wuya o a Spicer por mucho menos de su palacio, pero Spicer no era quien desaprovechaba para ser parte de una de las maquinaciones de la bruja Heyling y menos si le beneficiaba, por lo que fue lo único que le llamo la atención de ese monologo exasperante de la mujer antes de que él mismo la echara ordenando a sus guerreros felinos a perseguirla.

¿Acaso era que Spicer estaba madurando de alguna forma?... lo dudaba, por lo que etiqueto el suceso como algo singular pero poco destacable, aunque no confiar ciegamente en Wuya mostraba algo de madurez.

Luego estuvo el comportamiento en los duelos, menos alarde y gritos, pero aumento su mal temperamento y su comportamiento más alerta y desconfiado le recordaba a un animal herido esperando el próximo ataque.

El punto más notorio fueron las ausencias, no solo en los duelos, sino en su fortaleza, ya que al igual que Wuya, Spicer tenía la mala costumbre de visitarlo sin invitación rogando ser su aprendiz o tratar de ganar su favor. La ausencia de su chillante voz o su constante adulación llevo de regreso cierta paz y silenció a sus días, aunque aún tenía que tratar con Wuya, por lo que se agradecía… aun así le pareció extraño.

¿Calma antes de la tormenta? Aunque en contadas ocasiones Spicer llego a tener brillantes ideas que parecían ser factibles y exitosos, era la misma incompetencia de Spicer lo que hizo fracasar lo que hubiera sido un buen plan en opinión del príncipe Heyling.

¿Qué cosa estaría tramando ahora ese Spicer?

No lo consideraba una amenaza, pero aun así sabía que no había nada que perder al informarse en que rayos estaba metido ese joven albino, además de que estaba sintiéndose algo aburrido.

Al final lo que encontró Chase fue más allá de lo que hubiera imaginado cuando decidió usar su Ojo de Águila para saber lo que tramaba ese chico.

Para que una persona que ha visto cientos de cosas a lo largo de su vida, y estaba preparado mentalmente para casi cualquier cosa, le tomo un tiempo procesar la imagen que estaba viendo ante sus ojos.

Las posibilidades que paso por su mente y situaciones en que encontraría a Spicer iban desde lo más común que era encontrarlo trabajando en uno de su proyectos de robotica para utilizarlo en sus planes, o comiendo cantidades insalubres de pudin de banana, hasta pocos probables de que tenía un nuevo aliado, o en un caso más extremo y menos probable que ahora estuviera trabajando junto a Hannibal Roy Bean sin la colaboración de Wuya.

Pero no era ninguno de esos escenarios los que estaba viendo, sino uno que ni el mismo llego a pensar en la posibilidad.

Spicer está en una habitación, no en su laboratorio, no en su dormitorio, está en una habitación amueblada con infinidad de objetos nada acordes con el chico gótico y amante de la tecnología, hay una cuna de madera, una mecedora, varios peluches, algunos de sus bots pero de un tamaño más pequeño y de aspecto menos intimidante yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación acomodando los objetos o limpiando el cuarto.

¿Sus ojos le están engañando o esta habitación… es un cuarto para bebés?

A pesar de su común auto reclusión en su fortaleza en medio de la tierra de la nada, no era tan ajeno a la vida moderna a pesar de sus costumbres muy tradicionales, después de todo tenía que salir cada vez que se presentaba un potencial guerrero para unirlo a sus filas.

¿Qué rayos hacia Jack Spicer en la habitación de un bebé? ¿Es lo que lo estaba distrayendo y causado su actual cambio de actitud?

Desactivando el Ojo de Águila desecho el incidente a que posiblemente un familiar o la propia madre de Spicer estaban esperando a un bebé, y siendo el mimado hijo único que parecía ser afecto su humor.

Sí, eso definitivamente era lo que pasaba. Al menos es lo que se dijo.

Y definitivamente no volvería a pensar en eso, pero lo hiso.

Spicer parecía haber puesto su toque muy personal en la habitación combinando osos de peluche con muñecos que simulaban a monstruos de películas populares de terror como un monstruo de Frankeinstein de trapo y un móvil con versiones miniatura de sus robots de demás creaciones. 

Era demasiado personal, como para que los padres del chico lo hayan dejado decorar la habitación de esa manera.

Contra su mejor criterio desperdicio un par de minutos de su valioso tiempo para usar el Ojo de Águila esta vez para ver a los padres de Spicer. Ambos adultos trabajando en la oficina de su empresa, pero la madre de Spicer no tenía el vientre abultado o cualquier signo de embarazo a plena vista, no creía que fueran tan previsores a la hora de remodelar una habitación si es que apenas se habían enterado de la noticia, y mucho menos cuadraba con el tiempo en que el comportamiento de Spicer cambio.

¿Qué es lo que escapaba de esta situación?

“Esa posibilidad”

Pero era Spicer de quien estaban hablando, así que era la más imposible de que ocurriera, no solo al pensar que había alguien interesado en el muchacho de esa manera sino porque no creía que incluso en ese aspecto Spicer fuera tan mediocre como para… haber dejado embarazada a una mujer.

Era ingenuo, torpe, irritante, y a pesar de todo eso no creía que hubiera sido tan descuidado como para no tomar precauciones al tener sexo con el género opuesto.

En realidad el había imaginado que Spicer realmente no estaba completamente inclinado a desear el género opuesto, claro que había visto al muchacho reaccionar ante la seducción de Wuya (combinado claramente con intimidación), pero también no era ajeno a la mirada que le dedicaba a su persona.

A un lado la modestia Chase Young era muy consciente de su aspecto, orgulloso de ello sabiendo que no era superior en las artes marciales y en la cúspide de las fuerzas Heyling, era común recibir las miradas de admiración y deseo de las personas, y Spicer era una de tantas personas como esas.

Pero ahora existía aunque sea la mínima posibilidad de que este gusano haya dejado descendencia.

Ahora, sopesando esta idea más dudas empezaron a inundar su mente sin desearlo, ¿Quién había sido la desdichada cosa que fornico con el joven? ¿Cuándo paso?

Al contrario de los monjes xioling y sus aprendices que vivían en un templo con muchas restricciones (adema de poca privacidad), el joven vivía solo en su casa con ningún tutor a la vista por lo que contaba con más libertad que los jóvenes guerreros, como la de no hacer caso al voto de celibato que se vivía dentro del templo y buscar placer carnal o incluso llevarlo hasta su casa.

Pero era Spicer, se repetía en su mente, y su desenvolvimiento social dejaba mucho que desear, además de que su vida los últimos años había sido la búsqueda de wus, por lo que las opciones con la gente que interactuaba y mucho menos del sexo opuesto eran escasas.

Wuya, la chica obsesionada con los gatos, Minina, y Kimiko eran las féminas con las que había mas interactuado la pelirroja molestia, pero así como pensó en ellas como las féminas que más habían interactuado con Spicer, igualmente descarto inmediatamente la idea de que alguna de ellas fuera pareja sexual y mucho menos futura madre del hijo de Spicer.

Es ahí cuando despertó la curiosidad dentro de él, ya que se planteó ante sí mismo sin quererlo un misterio.

Y al igual tiempo que se lo planteo se reprendió en sentir curiosidad en este asunto de poca importancia y que ni siquiera estaba confirmado, además era Spicer, tan desagradable que era la idea que ese tipo de persona dejara descendencia, no afectaba sus planes o intereses.

Pero ahí estaba, como una maldita piedra en su bota, desperdiciando su tiempo en estos pensamientos.

Si Spicer tendría un hijo, no significaba que estrictamente tuviera una relación seria con la madre de este, aun así se había molestado en crear un cuarto para el bebé; si la madre del hijo no era ninguna de las féminas que normalmente estaban a su alrededor quería decir que era más que probable que era alguien fuera del ambiente heyling y xioling; el cambio de actitud de Spicer y la futura llegada del bebé, era imposible que solo fuera coincidencia.

Muy a su propio disgusto activo nuevamente su ojo de águila, notando que donde estaba Spicer no era su casa en China, y acompañándole había una mujer mayor.

-… los preparativos están casi listos, les haremos pagar- dijo la mujer estrechando en un abrazo al pelirrojo. 

-Gracias abuela-

-¿Ya decidiste el nombre de mi futuro bisnieto?-

-Sí. Si es varón me gustaría que se llamara Mordred y si es niña Morgana-

-Maravillosos nombres, Mordred Spicer o Morgana Spicer, sí que tienen carácter-

Ambas personas en su visión sonrieron, pero sus sonrisas tenían bordes afilados y nada reconfortantes a la hora de hablar del futuro niño por nacer. Pues no solo estaban hablando de un nacimiento sino también de una futura venganza.

Más que respuestas esto saco más dudas, por lo que dedico su valioso tiempo para descifrar lo que pasaba y lo que descubrió fue desagradable. Sus dudas fueron respondidas con el secuestro de una mujer llamada Simone y el nacimiento del vástago de Jack Spicer.

Sabía que la ambición de las personas las orillaba a incluso hasta vender sus almas, era un ejemplo de ello, pero para incluso él había límites.

Mientras observaba como destripaban a la mujer en aquella sala de operaciones clandestina no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción por este hecho. Mujeres sobraban en este mundo que seducirían a ricos y poderosos para ganar su favor, algunas cayendo tan bajo para ser llamadas rameras y otras tan astutas como conseguir un anillo en su dedo y cambiar su apellido.

Y esa mujer sobre la cama de operación era una de estas, usando uno de los trucos más despreciables para ganar algo de dinero.

Ahora el cambio de comportamiento de Spicer tenía sentido, su ausencia en los duelos xioling y ese cuarto para bebé.

Cuando los cirujanos empezaron a quitarle los pulmones a Simone después de haber extraído los riñones ella aun consiente, cambio de escenario para ver al nuevo padre.

Spicer tenía todo el derecho de no reconocer a la creatura o hacer que alguien más se hiciera cargo de esta, pero ahí estaba, cargando a la recién nacida cual frágil tesoro desencajando con el aspecto habitual de un torpe adolescente al cual se había habituado.

-Así que un bebé- 

Jack Spicer ahora era padre.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:
> 
> Es algo cliché lo de la vieja tratando de amarrar a alguien quedando embarazada, lo sé, culpo a las novelas mexicanas, en esas dé a huevo a la villana se le ocurre o al menos se le pasa por la mente cometer tal cosa, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió para que nuestro querido Jack terminara con su bendición, domingo siete, un escuincle o como quieran llamarlo. Y bueno, esto es un cliché de novela mexicana para atrapar al protagonista, pero Jack no es un héroe de novela mexicana, sino un villano y él no se dejara casar solo porque una put# se aprovechó de él, no señor.


End file.
